


Insatiable Flirt

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Jealousy is an emotion you just can't help but feel on occasion. Tyrion finds this humorous.





	Insatiable Flirt

Originally your betrothal to Tyrion Lannister had disgusted you and not for the reason everyone thought. No, everyone you knew believed you had a problem with his stature or his behavior, the fact that he drank. Your problem was that he was a Lannister. You weren’t of any particular name and you still wondered about how you were destined to marry a man competing for the Iron Throne. In all reality, you couldn’t care less. What irritated you was the name associated to the man. At first.

One of the requests made during the wedding planning was that you and Tyrion get to know each other before the wedding in a few months. Knowing you couldn’t disagree in the presence of the man who would be you reluctantly agreed to spend time with the man. You had expected some unpleasantness but were sorely mistaken.

In fact, once you overcame the general awkwardness that came from talking to a person you hadn’t spoken to before with the knowledge that you were to be married, you found him rather enjoyable. You exchanged stories of childhood and thoughts of the future. You learned he felt practically the same about his own family as you did. Eventually the two of you opened up and spoke about the deepest secrets and desires you had. Despite Tyrion being somewhat close with a few people, he claimed you were the person he was ultimately closest with.

The time shared became longer and more frequent, walks taken were less in private and now more open to where everyone stood. You weren’t aware that most of the people had no idea Tyrion was betrothed and so you found it humorous when Tyrion would introduce you to people he knew. They always second guessed the reality of the situation but came around eventually. It was worse when others flirted with him.

He brushed them off or ignored them paying more attention to you but you couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. You knew he could tell but he’d simply take your hand in his holding it tighter and you’d continue to walk. It wasn’t like you had any form of hold on Tyrion, you two weren’t married and even if you were betrothed it didn’t stop him from flirting or sleeping with whoever he wanted. You tried forcing the thoughts from your mind.

It had begun happening more frequently each time you’d go out. Tyrion would get flirted with and you’d do nothing. Not that you couldn’t do anything about it just that you knew he’d take care of it himself. Which he did, and then subsequently would reassure you that he was yours and he wouldn’t go with any who flirted with him. You always scoffed, pretending like it hadn’t bothered you in the first place.

After one particular occasion he turned to you and stated “Jealousy looks good on you”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “I’m not jealous”

“I’m sure you’re not. You shouldn’t be, you’re the only one I want to flirt with”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
